Let's Figure Out The Hero's Past (Rewrite)
by Rasi10
Summary: The children of the big 3 from the future are sent to the past Olympus during the time before Rome. It seems the fates were bored and wanted to have fun. What will happen? Will secrets be revealed? Will the gods ever change? Find out more in the book. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Hey guys! If you didn't know it, this is the rewrite of my previous book known as by the same name. It will be a little similar to that one but there might be less characters I am bringing in and sorry in advance for any grammatical errors! Hope you will like this version too!****

It was a normal day on Olympus, a few decades before the rise of the Roman Empire. The annual winter solstice meeting was going on and for once there was peace in the room. Hera was not shouting at Zeus; Apollo and Hermes were planning a prank (That no one has noticed yet, so it was peaceful), Artemis was chatting with her hunters while Aphrodite was flirting with Ares, much to his annoyance; Poseidon and Athena were glaring at each other without having an argument.

Hades was having a nice conversation with Hestia, who was also tending the hearth while Demeter was eating some fruits. As usual Dionysus, who was dozing off and Hephaestus, who was tinkering something silently. So yeah, it was pretty peaceful.

There was a sudden flash of light a book along with a note Dionysus, all of their drawing their attention. Athena took the note and it read:

" _To the gods of Olympus,_

 _Please summon Hercules, Perseus, Orion, Theseus, to Olympus and tell Apollo to be ready to cure Hercules soon. Further instructions will be given later. This book reading session is so that you will tend to change yourselves at least in the future. Oh! And you will also get some knowledge about the future so might pass out a bit._

 _The Fates_ "

The gods looked around quizzically and shrugged. Zeus summoned the requested heroes and waited when suddenly there was a bright flash and out tumbled a group of teenagers while the ones from the past passed out for a second before getting up again.

"Get off me repair boy" shouted a girl.

"This is too big for a dogpile. Not cool guys..." exclaimed a boy.

"Sparky! Stop shocking me!" cried out someone.

"Boys..." muttered another girl.

"You are going to be the death of me" somebody mumbled.

"As much as you all love me... Can you all please stop crushing me" stammered a voice.

"Can you please shut up and get up or should I..." started a girl and everyone moved quickly, not wanting to offend her.

And all this while, the occupants of the throne room watched the scene either amused, indifferent or trying to control their laughter (you can guess who is in which category).

When they all finally untangled themselves, they were as they looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"Cool! We are in Olympus now!"

"My lady...why did you summon us?"

"None of us summoned you...who are you?" the gods said/asked quizzically.

"You do not recognize us"

"Of course they don't, see how Olympus is looking"

Suddenly, a note fell on Athena's lap and all of them looked at her.

"Will you please read the note?" a boy with blonde hair asked.

 _"To the people present in the throne room_

 _We send this note as we are about to bring a few demigods from the future to read about the greatest demigod in the future. Please introduce yourselves without mentioning your godly parent and the gods will have to guess their children while reading. The heroes of the past must introduce themselves with their godly parent. And the gods I believe will remember the warning. Do not hurt these demigods or you will face severe punishment._

 _The Fates"_

The gods again looked at each other and gestured the old heroes to introduce themselves.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon" Theseus said, earning a smile from the futures, who were also giving a glance to Percy.

"Orion, son of Poseidon" he said, receiving a pitied glance from all of them.

"Perseus, son of Zeus" he introduced himself as the futures smiled at him and then looked at Percy.

"Hercules, son of Zeus" he boasted, expecting the demigods to fan over him but unfortunately, all of them were seething with anger and within minutes, he was beaten black and blue.

"This is for being a complete jerk" said most of the demigods while one whispered, "This is for Zoë" and slashed him with Riptide as the receiving person looked at him with shock along with Artemis and her hunters.

"Guess that this was what the fates had warned us about" said Apollo, closing his ears at the colourful words the demigods were using.

"I guess it's our turn now... I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal" she said as the gods were confused. The only explanation they received? "We will tell you later."

"Leo Valdez, demigod" ** **(Love him too much to omit him. Don't worry, I will bring in the rest of the 7 later on)****

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, demigod"

All of them turned towards Perseus and then towards Percy. "Stop staring!" shouted Percy. "It's creepy"

"Nico di Angelo, demigod"

"Thalia Grace, demigod"

"Jason Grace, demigod"

"Jason? As in my brother Jason? I thought you were dead!" Thalia exclaimed as she rushed to hug him while Jason just stood there, confused as he thought Thalia already had gotten over this.

"Thalia has a brother?" Nico whispered to Percy while the other just shrugged, feeling confused himself.

"Wait a second... Which time are you from?" Jason asked, a little doubtful. "Um... a little after that whole Great Prophecy about you know who?" Percy said. "Then we are from your future" Jason said, understanding what happened.

"Hazel Lévesque, demigod"

"Now that everyone have been introduced, shall we start reading?"

 ** **A/N: Hi there readers! As promised, I have started the rewrite of this book and I know I said it would only be the big 3 children but I couldn't resist adding Rachel and Leo just because you know...****

 ** **Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and all comments and criticism are accepted. The update schedule will be random, most probably once a month as I also have other books, which you are welcome to check out.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 23 January 2019****


	2. Chapter 2: TLT - 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Something I wanted to make it clear right now. The ones who were not in the Titan War are from the future and Nico knows about the Romans already but they do not have any conflicts and get along together.**

"Shall we start reading?" asked Thalia.

Before anyone could reply, there was a flash and four people fell out of it.

"Ouch!" All of them exclaimed as they sat up, rubbing their head. "Where are we?" the only boy asked.

"Hi Frank, Grover, Annabeth and Piper! We are in the past Olympus and we are going to read about someone in the books. Oh! And do not reveal your godly parents. They will guess it themselves. " Hazel said.

"Um... who are you guys?" Annabeth and Grover asked to Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank. And then started another round of introductions **(The demigods from the Titan War did not know the parent of the demigods from after the Giant War)**

"Before that, we would like to ask you a few questions in between or by the end of the chapter if we have any doubts about something as we don't know about everything completely. Everyone got it?" Athena asked.

"Yes Lady Athena" Everyone replied back

"No need to call us lord and lady. Call us by our name" said Zeus, shocking all the demigods at this other side of Zeus.

"Who is going to read it first?" asked Hermes, as he held the first book. "Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief" he read out loudly.

"Why should it be about me!" whined Percy as the others laughed at his reaction.

"I will read it Lord Hermes" said Rachel.

The gods summoned some couches, and everyone sat together like one happy family.

 **'I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER'**

"A weird title right Percy?" asked Leo as the people present nodded.

"Read and find out why it is so..." said person replied with while sharing a look with Grover, knowing what is going to happen.

 **'Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.'**

"As if we wanted to..." Said the future demigods, surprising the gods and old heroes.

 **'If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:'**

"Is Percy giving an advice?! Run for your lives" shouted some boys and Thalia exclaimed as the said person rolled his eyes.

 **'...close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.'**

"Wish we could do that now" wished all the demigods especially the big 3.

 **'Being a half-blood is dangerous.'**

"Check"

 **'It's scary.'**

"Double check"

 **'Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.'**

"Triple check"

The gods were now curious and worried about the future demigods.

"Seems like Percy is on a roll!" said Thalia as the 7 and Nico nodded.

 **'If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.'**

"Lucky ignorant mortals..." muttered Grover.

 **'But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.'**

"Are we so bad Percy?" asked Grover.

"I didn't mean it that way" muttered Percy, blushing as the others snickered.

 **And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.'**

"Those were pretty good ideas ...Percy" said Annabeth, pecking him on the cheek.

"I can be intelligent you know..." pouted Percy as everyone laughed.

 **"Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn us Percy" the future demigods said in a singsong voice, as Percy glared them.

 **"My name is Percy Jackson."**

"No, it is Peter Johnson" said Thalia as Percy pouted, making everyone laugh.

"It hurt right here cuz" he said, putting a hand over his heart.

 **"I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."**

"So, you are labelling yourself as a troubled kid Percy?" asked Annabeth, giggling at him.

 **"Am I a troubled kid?"**

"Yes, you are" they said as the said person protested. Rachel chuckled reading the next line.

 **"Yeah. You could say that."**

"See! Even you agree Percy" said the demigods and everyone laughed at him including the gods and old heroes.

 **"I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it..."**

"Short yes...but miserable?" trailed of Annabeth, fearing what happened to him before he came to camp.

"You guys have no idea" said Percy as the other future demigods other than Leo frowned.

Leo understood Percy as he was almost the same. Wear a mask showing that your happy, be sarcastic showing that you are fine... While in reality, you are depressed and in need of support or love.

He had also heard Percy's screams one night in Argo II just after the Tartarus incident. As he was awake doing some repairs, he went to check upon Percy, who was screaming about someone to stop beating him, showing he was abused.

Later on, when Percy calmed down, he had asked about this and Percy had told him everything that had happened to him and he had also sworn on the river Styx not to tell anyone until given permission. And even though this is the younger version of that Percy, he was determined not to reveal it unless he had discussed with him about his thoughts on revealing it.

 **'...but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids'**

"And there you go, labelling yourself as a mental case kid" said Rachel to which Percy maturely stuck out his tongue.

 **...and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.'**

"Sounds interesting..." said Annabeth and Athena.

"Sounds like torture" said the boys and a few gods (Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes)

"Roman stuff? Who are these Romans?" asked Orion.

"Well basically there are Roman gods in the future aka Greek gods with split personality case. Like Zeus becomes Jupiter, Poseidon becomes Neptune, Hades becomes Pluto, Athena becomes Minerva, Ares becomes Mars, and so on..." said Jason.

"And 3 of us here are Roman demigods" said Hazel.

"So...you say that there are Roman gods who are the Greek gods with split personality?" asked Perseus. "We will explain it later" Percy replied.

 **'I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.'**

"Don't remind me of that" groaned Grover.

"You think it was torture Percy?" shouted Annabeth before her mother did it.

"Hey! I said field trips were torture not the museum!" said Percy.

"Are you my daughter Annabeth? Athena asked.

"Yes mother. How did out find out?" Annabeth asked puzzled. "We had similar reactions and also the eyes and hair were a great give away." said Athena.

"But how can you say that easily? I mean the grey eyes and blonde hair are common along with intelligence you know." Leo asked and everyone had the same doubt for a long time.

"Well... we figure out the demigods with the aura their eyes show. Like the brighter the colour/ the way their eyes shine/ move, that will be the deciding factor. So it will be like Zeus' children will have lightning eyes or Hades' children will have solid coloured eyes that are very dark or very bright or it can be just the brightest eye colour/the darkest one and as they have children, the colour will become more similar to that of mortals" Athena explained.  
 **(Or at least that is how I think it is. The reason I added this was because I got a lot of questions about this and this is my theory)**

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she said as the other demigods silently made a pact to make it tough for their parents to find out.

 **'But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.'**

"That's new Percy" said Rachel sarcastically.

 **'Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.'**

"Is it who I think it is?" asked Perseus.

"Yes, it is" replied Percy.

 **'You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.'**

"You sleep in class Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth screeched.

"Of course, he will sleep. He is interested after all" Jason said with sarcasm, making everyone laugh.

"Don't blame me! Having ADHD and dyslexia doesn't help here you know..." Percy said and all the demigods (except Frank) agreed.

 **'I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.'**

"Man... I jinxed myself here..."

"When have you gone without trouble somewhere Percy" Hazel chuckled.

"She is right Percy... you are always a trouble magnet..."

"Shut up Grace..." Percy said referring to both the Grace siblings.

 **'Boy, was I wrong.'**

"Of course, you were. No denial" said everyone who knew Percy.

 **'See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.'**

And the whole room was filled with laughter as Percy groaned in embarrassment. He hated the book with all his heart for the upcoming chapters.

"You fired at a school bus with cannons?" asked Leo.

"What were you aiming at?" asked Jason, still laughing.

"You will never want to know why. That one who I aimed at was more annoying than Nancy and almost equally annoying as my step dad..."

"Was that person that bad? Are you exaggerating Percy? Nancy was the most annoying mortal in the world!" asked Grover. He knew about Nancy and was curious about it though he didn't know about Gabe. But Leo could understand the level the mentioned person was in.

"Paul seems to be a nice guy and who the hell is Nancy?" asked Thalia.

"Well...I had a step dad before Paul and everything will be in the book..." said Percy as his mood darkened.

 **'And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.'**

Again, the room erupted into a fit of laughter. The only ones who weren't laughing were Ares, Dionysus and Hercules.

"Only you Percy...only you" mumbled the demigods.

"We want more!" cried out Leo, Jason and Frank.

"Are you my son by any chance Percy?" asked Apollo and Hermes laughing.

"Better luck guessing" said Percy winking at them.

 **'And the time before that... well, you get the idea.'**

"These are gold Percy. Keep it up!" said Apollo and Hermes.

 **"This trip, I was determined to be good."**

"Keep wishing Percy... it is a long shot" commented Piper, as everyone stopped laughing.

 **'All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit...'**

"See, you asked who it was. Read on and out will understand why Percy said so." Said Grover, shivering. The demigods payed more attention to the book, wanting to know how she annoyed Percy and Grover.

 **'...the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the neck with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.'**

Now all of Grover's friends were fuming.

"I am going to kill that that bitch if I meet her" shouted Thalia and Annabeth, furious on the fact that someone will do something like this.

"Relax girls, it is all in the past..." said Grover trying to reason with the girls, but they were still fuming.

"Sounds like the modern world is crazy from all these descriptions..." said the past demigods as the futures laughed.

"Wait and read on. You will find out what happens" they said.

 **'Grover was an easy target, he was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.'**

"Thanks for this description Percy. It really describes our best friend very well" Grover said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I didn't know much about this world back then and I was just 12!" Percy whined, causing everyone to laugh.

 **'On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.'**

"Way to blow up your cover Grover!" exclaimed Thalia as the others cracked up, making fun of him and tying to visualise the way Percy portrayed him.

"Thanks for the introduction Percy" the mentioned person said sarcastically.

"Sorry but not sorry G-man" Percy said and laughed.

 **'Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.'**

"I am going to kill her if I see her" growled Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

"I wish I had done that though..." said Percy wistfully.

 **'The headmaster had threatened me with death...'**

"How can a teacher threaten a student to death!" shouted Annabeth as the past people were confused, not knowing much about the future way of things.

 **'...by in-school suspension'**

"Oh!" was all Annabeth could mutter, embarrassed as people started cracking up. Percy just wrapped his hands around her and pecked her cheek.

 **'...if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.'**

"That's not fair!" mumbled Hazel. "Why should one be suspended for another person's mistake?" she exclaimed as Frank tried to calm her down.

"Well... teachers thought that I was annoying and never like me so..." Percy said looking down.

All the future demigods were seething now at what happened to Percy.

 **'"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.'**

"Do it Percy!" chorused all the demigods.

 **'Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."'**

"Seriously Grover? In your hair?" asked Piper as Aphrodite was looking like she would throw up.

Seeing his wife's plight, Hephaestus went to her and held her hand as his wife appreciated his gesture, earning a smile from Leo and Piper.

 **'He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up...'**

"You never want an angry Percy after you..." said Nico, shaking his head and shuddered, thinking about what happened to him.

The other future demigods nodded, having witnessed Percy in action, while the past gods and demigods looked confused.

"And why is that so Nico?" asked Perseus as the other gods looked curious.

Nico, thinking of that day he had witnessed that overprotective angry form of Percy, shuddered and said "Just trust me. You will not want to see it. Especially when someone threatens his family or friends."

Hestia smiled at hearing Percy's loyalty and overprotectiveness.

 **'...but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."'**

"She was annoying to the core!" exclaimed Percy as Grover agreed with his best friend.

"Did you always get blamed for others fault in school Percy?" asked Theseus.

"Most of the time yes as I was labelled a trouble maker even though I did nothing so..."

Percy trailed of.

"If I get my hands on those teachers then I don't know what I would do!" said Hazel, fuming. Some of the futures were shocked. Hazel, the sweet girl, was shouting out loud?

 **'Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.'**

" What happened Percy?" asked Orion. "seems like it was worse as you describe it..."

All of Percy's friends were worried as the gods were worried and curious on what happened and looked at Percy, who was looking at Grover, remembering what happened that day.

 **'Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.'**

The Athena pair had a dreamy look on their face at this.

 **'It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.'**

"Actually, it is older than that – "

"Continue reading Rachel" Apollo said, not wanting to hear a lecture from Athena on the subject.

Athena glared at Apollo.

 **'He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting...'**

"Is Percy actually listening to something for once!" asked all the future demigods.

"Hey! It's not like I find everything boring and zone out!" Percy protested.

 **'...but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.'**

"Is she a monster by any chance?" asked Frank.

"You will know as you read it Frank" said Percy.

 **'Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.'**

"Eww!" two voices screeched at the dress style. "That is too old fashioned" commented Aphrodite.

Piper's eyes widened as she saw Jason and Leo's expressions at her screeching. "I am turning into mo-"she stopped just in time but Aphrodite noticed it.

"Are you my daughter Piper?" she asked.

Piper sighed "Yes I am. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Is she who I think it is?" asked Hades.

"Yes, it is lord Hades" said Percy and Grover.

This set up Hades to ponder a bit. He only sent furies after children of the big 3 so... his eyes widened at his conclusion. 'Mostly Poseidon's boy due to the eyes' he thought but kept silent at his discovery.

 **'She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.'**

"It is definitely a monster" said Frank, wondering which one was it.

Nico was pondering now. Didn't Percy call Alecto some pre-algebra teacher called Mrs. Dodds? If it was her then... Nico's eyes widened as he realised who it was but kept his mouth shut.

 **'From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.'**

"Hey that's – "

"Don't break the suspense Thals. Let the gods guess out who that is please."

 **'She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get afterschool detention for a month.'**

"What is with this honey thing?" asked Leo.

"That was harsh for anyone dude!" said Jason and Perseus.

"Tell me about it" said Percy as he looked at Grover again.

Annabeth kissed him and asked Rachel to continue.

 **'One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight...'**

"She said you do it until midnight and you said it was only until 10 bro! why didn't you tell me?" Grover said, feeling hurt.

"Sorry G-man. I didn't want you to worry over me" Percy said, turning to Grover.

"No problem bro. No offence taken." Said Grover. He still felt that Percy should've told him.

Hestia smiled at this while Artemis looked shocked as she couldn't believe a humble man was ever born.

 **'I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."'**

"Way to blow up your cover Grover!" said the Grace siblings and Annabeth, as the said person blushed in embarrassment.

 **'Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"'**

"Percy...you did yell at her that time you know" said Grover.

Percy blushed at this.

 **'It came out louder than I meant it to.'**

"Of course, it did Percy" said Rachel as people chuckled.

 **'The whole group laughed.'**

"Why should they laugh at you Percy?" Hazel asked, not understanding much about modern schools.

Percy frowned but didn't say anything. Leo, looking at Percy, gave him a small smile, telling him that it was alright.

The ones present in the room shut up but didn't drop the topic.

 **'Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you "have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"'**

"I bet ten drachmas that Percy doesn't know what the picture is" said Leo, Hercules and the Grace siblings as Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Theseus, Orion and Perseus bet that he would guess it.

 **'I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.'**

"Pay up losers" cried out the 7 demigods who won the bet as the losers grumbled at their loss.

 **'"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"'**

"Why is it that one!" groaned all the children of Kronos, especially the five who were eaten by him.

 **'"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.'**

"Oh, come on Chiron! He doesn't even know about the gods yet and you are asking him to explain these?!" asked most of the demigods and Rachel.

"Do you realise that you are shouting at books guys?" asked Percy and Grover as the said people blushed.

 **'"And he did this because . . ." "Well . . ." I racked my brain to remember.'**

"And you forget it at that time and you say you recognised it?" asked Athena, raising an eyebrow.

"Just read on Rachel." Said Percy.

 **'"Kronos was the king god and—"'**

"GOD!" thundered Zeus. "You call him a god?"

"Relax dad. I'm sure he would correct himself." Said Perseus.

"Also, he didn't know much about the gods then." Said Annabeth as Zeus calmed down.

 **'"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself.'**

"See, he corrected himself uncle" said Orion and Theseus as Percy smiled at them discreetly.

 **'"And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right?'**

"We didn't know that Percy" Annabeth said sarcastically as the others snickered.

 **'But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"'**

The five gods shuddered at this, thinking of that memory.

 **'"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.'**

"Right Eeeww!" explained Aphrodite, as her husband, seeing her pale face, rubbed her back soothingly, making her ponder on why she wanted to date Ares on the first place even though she loved Hephaestus with all her heart.

 **'"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."'**

"Only you Percy, only you" said Annabeth with an exasperated shake of her head.

"How did you sum up years of fighting in just one line?" asked Athena.

"That's Percy for you" the future campers said as Annabeth pecked his cheek.

Athena was still trying to figure out Percy's parent and narrowed her eyes on her daughter at seeing her dating someone.

 **'Some snickers from the group.'**

"But he answered it right..." said Hestia, frowning.

"You will know it soon aunt Hes" said Percy as the gods looked at him shocked and Hestia beamed at him.

Seeing Hestia this happy after a long time made the gods happy too. Hestia was happy that someone had at least recognised her and called her affectionately.

 **'Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Maybe I need to do that" said Athena as everyone groaned.

Rachel continued reading.

"Any guesses on who my parent is yet?" Percy asked the gods, "You just have a few more minutes until you read it out and I also gave you a clue."

"Wait! You are Poseidon's child, right?" asked Hades.

"There! Someone gets it right before the goddess of wisdom" said Percy. "How did you figure it out though?" Percy asked.

"Your eyes Percy" said Hades said, as though it was obvious, which it was.

"Oh! Well, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said as Orion and Theseus hugged him, happy to have another brother.

"Well I am a son of Zeus and my namesake is a son of Poseidon? Oh the irony!" Perseus said and snickered.

"What's wrong in that?" asked Leo.

"Well their rivalry I guess" said Perseus, raising his hands in defeat.

Zeus was about to comment on Poseidon having a son as Percy cut him off. "Don't say a word. You have 2 children from the future standing here along with 2 of Hades too."

 **'"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"'**

"Busted" muttered some demigods, even Hercules, having taken a liking on the son of Poseidon after reading for some time.

"Stop pushing him hard Chiron" said Orion.

"Do you realise that you are talking to a book bro? asked Percy and Orion blushed at this.

Rachel mentally laughed as she read the next line.

 **'"Busted," Grover muttered.'**

"Hey! we think like a goat!" exclaimed the demigods (Nico, Leo, the Graces, Perseus and Hercules) who had commented the same as the others including the gods snickered.

 **'"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.'**

"How is that even possible? Her hair is redder than R.E.D's" said Grover, as people tried to imagine the image.

 **'At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.'**

"More likely horse ears but all the same" said Apollo and Hermes at the same time and hi-fived.

 **'I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed.'**

"Now this is too much Chiron" commented everyone. And it was true. Asking someone who didn't know about the gods a question like that was unfair.

 **'"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.'**

The five gods shuddered again at the scene as Aphrodite looked queasy.

 **'The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.** **On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"'**

"How is that a happy note?" asked Leo and no one replied, not knowing what to say to that.

 **'The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.'**

Hermes eyes lit up at the new word and wrote it down in his notebook.

 **'Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.'**

"Seems like many people had made you stay back kelp head" said Thalia.

"You have no idea Thals" said Percy.

 **'I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"'**

Everyone where now interested and were listening to the narration.

 **'Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.'**

'Very observant' thought Athena but kept quiet.

"Probably he would have" said Hermes as everyone nodded in agreement.

 **'"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?"'**

People rolled their eyes at his words.

 **'"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh."'**

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the most familiar reply you could get from Percy" said Nico, only to have a shower, courtesy to Percy.

 **'"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."'**

People shook their heads on Chiron's tactics.

 **'I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.'**

"He did it for your good Percy. You know that right?" Annabeth said as she hugged him.

"I know it wise girl but I was only 12 then and didn't know about gods you know?" said Percy. Athena narrowed her eyes at them but decided to give them a chance. 'Maybe he isn't like old Barnacle Beard' she thought.

 **'I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!..."'**

Some people snickered at that.

 **'...and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.'**

Hazel and Frank wondered whether this helped Percy to settle in the Roman camp or whether it was something else.

 **'But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C– in my life.'**

Athena was horrified at that but didn't comment.

 **'No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.'**

"But now you know it bro" said Leo.

Percy nodded, worrying the council as to what had happened in the future.

 **'I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.'**

"He had been probably" said Dionysus, speaking for the first time, surprising the present people who had forgotten of his existence.

 **'He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.'**

Everyone leaned forward, anticipating on what happens next. No one noticed Hades backing away from Poseidon.

 **'Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.'**

Everyone looked at Zeus, who shrugged.

 **'I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.'**

Everyone who weren't there at that time were confused as the old Greek campers looked sad.

 **'We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.'**

Everyone now looked between Poseidon and Zeus.

Demeter asked, "What is happening here?"

"We don't really know. Just read on. It's in the future as it is" they replied.

 **'Nobody else seemed to notice.'**

"Mostly the mist" muttered Hazel and Rachel.

"What made you two mad?" asked Hestia.

The two just shrugged.

 **'Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.'**

"Don't ask me. She is not mine from what I read. If she were mine, she would have done it already" said Hermes.

 **'Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.'**

"Did it work?" asked Frank.

"Nope it didn't work out." The duo said.

All the others were meanwhile thinking of how Percy seemed to be having low self-confidence and lonely before he came to camp. The only thought in their mind was 'What had happened to him? Where was the sarcastic and annoying Percy they knew of?'

 **'"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."'**

"Don't even think that low about yourself Percy" scolded Annabeth as the others who knew him agreed.

"We only call you seaweed brain due to your impulsive actions and not due to the intelligence idiot" said Nico.

"Nice to know that Neeks" said Percy.

"Don't call me Neeks" the said person commented.

 **'Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"'**

Everyone laughed at this.

"Sorry to not come up to your expectations Percy" said Grover.

"It did help me cheer up actually. Thanks G-man" Percy said in reply.

 **'I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.'**

"But that is impossible!" said all the future campers.

 **'I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas.'**

Those who didn't know Percy's mom were curious, especially Poseidon since he knew he would not be with any woman and chose carefully.

 **'I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.'**

"Mama's boy" muttered Ares.

"What was that again?" asked Hera, shutting him up effectively.

And before you ask why no one was angry with Hera for her actions, she had explained every action she did in detail, earning the demigods pardon.

 **'She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again.'**

Athena's eyes widened in horror. "Six schools?" she asked.

"And there are more to come milady" he said as her eyes widened even more.

 **'I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.'**

Hestia, Artemis, Hera and all those who knew Percy very well smiled at the mother son relationship.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.'**

Both the mechanics eyes lightened up at the idea. No one noticed the excited look Leo had at the idea though.

 **'I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.'**

All of Grover's friends growled at this.

"I'm going to kill that bitch if I see her" shouted Thalia but stopped before she showed her powers.

 **'"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.'**

"That description is horrible Percy" said Rachel.

"Why did you have to ruin Cheetos for us dude" whined Leo, Jason, Nico and Frank.

"What is Cheetos?" asked the old demigods.

"Just a food item" Percy said.

 **'I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."'**

"How many times Percy?" asked Frank.

"Huh?" asked Percy.

"I asked how many times have you gone to the counsellor?" repeated Frank.

"Oh! I haven't kept count of it" said Percy sheepishly.

 **'But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.'**

"That is the Percy we know!" said the demigods.

 **'I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"'**

Everyone cheered at Percy for teaching that girl a lesson as the person looked at Grover and shuddered.

 **'Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.'**

"What monster is she?" asked Athena, noticing that Nico and Hades had found it out.

"Just keep reading, you will know" said Grover.

 **'Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—" "—the water—" "—like it grabbed her—"'**

"So, you are really a child of the big 3 huh?" asked Dionysus, looking at Percy.

"It seems that you didn't pay attention when I said that but yes I am the son of Poseidon." replied Percy.

"Shall we eat after this chapter please" asked Leo.

"We will eat after this chapter Leo" said Hestia.

 **'I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.'**

"When are you not kelp head?" asked Thalia.

Poseidon, even though calm outside, was panicking on what happened to his son in the future while the others were curious on what he did.

 **'As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me.'**

"Now what will happen?" asked Theseus.

"I guess the usual 'I am going to kill you' dialogue I guess" said Hercules.

 **'There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.'**

"Creepy" said Leo as the others nodded.

"What kind of a monster is she?" wondered all the demigods and gods except the four.

 **'"Now, honey—" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."'**

"Never guess your punishment!" yelled Hermes, Apollo and Leo.

 **'That wasn't the right thing to say.'**

"Of course, not" huffed Hermes, shaking his head.

 **'"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."'**

Some people were confused on why Grover would say that as they knew he got scared easily. The just kept pondering on what monster it was.

 **'I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.'**

Grover shivered.

 **'She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But—" "You—will—stay—here." Grover looked at me desperately.'**

"Why are you so desperate and insistent even if it scared you?" asked Thalia, who was dreading on what is to happen.

Grover just looked at Percy instead of answering her.

 **'"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."'**

Hestia smiled at him. She can see that he would be loyal till the end while Artemis was shocked as she had never met a decent or modest male in her life who wasn't corrupted on the go.

 **'"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."'**

Hades backed up more, dreading Poseidon's reaction to the monster. He knew how powerful his brother was when he is angry and didn't want to face him.

 **'Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.'**

Everyone who had seen that glare shuddered. Especially Nico who said, "You never want to be on the receiving end of the glare at any time."

The gods looked at the demigods and chose to stay silent until Ares opened his mouth.

"I bet my glare is scarier than yours!" he said, trying to challenge Percy and put on his best glare on the demigods, who looked ready to laugh.

"Now its my turn" Percy said and glared his medium glare, making everyone, even the gods shrink down in their seats.

Percy then stopped and laughed. "If my medium seemed to scare you Ares, then how will you react to my worst one?" he said as the gods kept silent wondering how the glare had scared them that much.

 **'Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?'**

"Of course, she is a monster" the demigods said.

 **'I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.'**

"It is just the mist, not the ADHD" said Athena.

 **'I wasn't so sure.'**

"Good to know that your instincts are intact" said Artemis, surprising everyone who thought she was a male hater.

"Now you are feeling soft for a boy Arty" Apollo said only to receive an arrow inches away from his manhood.

 **'I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.'**

"Chiron! At least notice what is happening!" practically everyone shouted.

 **'I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.'**

Everyone held their breaths, anticipating on what is to happen.

 **'Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.'**

"I wish it were true..." mumbled Percy, making everyone worried.

 **'But apparently that wasn't the plan.'**

"Of course, it wasn't" commented Conner.

 **'I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.'**

"It is obviously a trap. You should choose your own battlefield rather than let others do it" said Athena.

"I know that now" said Percy.

 **'Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.'**

Everyone were now nervous on what is going to happen.

 **'Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it ...'**

"Maybe she did" said Orion.

 **'"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."'**

Many demigods gasped. "When does Percy do the safe thing!" asked Thalia, leading the others laughing at him as he pouted.

 **'She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"'**

"Away with what?" asked almost everyone present.

They were all curious to know the answer as Percy, Grover and Annabeth stole glances at each other.

 **'The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.'**

"Wrong there Percy" muttered Apollo, worried about the boy.

 **'I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."'**

"Percy is trying to be polite?" gasped Nico, earning a free shower.

 **'Thunder shook the building.'**

"What is seriously going on here?" asked Athena, looking at her father.

Zeus just shrugged, wondering what happened himself.

 **'"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."'**

"Less pain?" questioned the others, paling a bit.

"It's ok guys. I'm here right?" Percy asked, as the others seemed to calm down a bit.

 **'I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.'**

Everyone laughed at this and Apollo, Hermes and Leo got dreamy looks.

 **'Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.'**

Athena's eyes widened at this and shouted, "There is nothing wrong in reading idiot" as some others snickered at her expression.

 **'"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't . . ." "Your time is up," she hissed.'**

Everyone were listening as they held their breaths.

 **'Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.'**

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is it a Fury!" asked the past demigods as Percy nodded.

"You sent a Fury after my son?!" shouted Poseidon at Hades. Even though he had known his son only for some time, he had grown attached to him.

Hades paled a little. ""It...it is in the future! I don't know why I did it!" he said truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell us about this!" the futures apart from Grover shouted.

"I didn't think it was important for you to know..." Percy whispered, looking down.

Annabeth's glare softened as she hugged him.

"You are important for us Percy and every single detail is important for me. No more secrets after reading the books okay?" she asked as he nodded.

Rachel started to read after Hestia calmed Poseidon down.

"You have some bad luck bro/cuz" said the 4 past demigods.

 **'Then things got even stranger.'**

"And how is that possible?" asked Frank.

"Just wait and watch" Percy replied.

 **'Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.'**

""What's a pen? And what are you going to do with it?" asked Ares.

All those who knew what it was just smiled.

 **'Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.'**

"If anything happens to him then I will send you to father, brother" threatened Poseidon as everyone shivered as they knew Poseidon never gave empty threats.

Hades was praying for the sea spawn to be out of this safely.

 **'With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear.'**

"Nice instincts boy" complemented Artemis, making the others in the past look at her in shocking surprise.

"What did you do to my sister cuz?" asked Apollo.

Percy just shrugged as Artemis just asked "Is it wrong that I say something good about males?"

 **'I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.'**

"Oh." Said Ares as he heard the line.

The other demigods who hadn't heard about these concealed weapons became interested.

"Cool" they commented.

 **'Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.'**

"Wimp" muttered Ares, only to receive glares from everyone.

"That was his first monster mind you. He didn't even know about Greek mythology and had no training either" said Annabeth with a glare.

 **'She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.'**

"What is with her saying honey!" cried out Leo.

 **'Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.'**

"How does it come naturally dude?" asked Hercules.

All the demigods were in a sort of truce with him, wanting to know more about him before judging him anymore, even though they had already beat him up at their arrival.

"Instinct I guess" came the reply.

 **'The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!'**

Everyone were looking at Percy in awe. He had defeated a Fury at the age of 12 without any training.

Percy was shuffling in his seat, hating the attention he got.

"That was...wow" all the people present exclaimed.

Percy blushed at the praise, making Artemis raise an eyebrow at the modesty.

 **'Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.'**

Most of the demigods shuddered. "I hate that feeling" the muttered.

 **I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.'**

"Seriously Percy? Magic mushrooms" groaned Annabeth.

 **'Had I imagined the whole thing?'**

"Unfortunately, you didn't" said Piper.

 **'I went back outside. It had started to rain.'**

Zeus was again getting a few glances from the others while the campers who were there at that time looked down sadly.

 **'Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends.'**

Some people snickered at the image.

 **'When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."'**

"Who?" asked everyone except Percy and Grover.

Rachel smirked as she read the next line.

 **'I said, "Who?"'**

Everyone's eyes widened. "We all think like Percy" they all shouted.

 **'"Our teacher. Duh!"'**

"How?" asked Nico.

"The mist duh!" said Hazel and Athena at the same time.

 **'I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.'**

"That was rude" said Hera.

 **'I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.'**

"I guess I should give you lying lessons Grover" said Hermes.

"Lesson 1. Never hesitate when you lie"

Grover gulped. It is going to be one hell of a training session.

 **'"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted.'**

"You are good at reading expressions and people, you know Percy?" said Rachel.

"Then why was he so oblivious to his girlfriend?" asked Thalia innocently, only to receive a free shower from a blushing Percy.

"Shut up Thals" they muttered.

 **'"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."'**

"The way Chiron is acting is as if Percy hadn't fought one of the worst monsters for the first time" said Frank as everyone nodded.

 **'I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."'**

"So that's why the title is 'I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher' uh?" exclaimed Piper as everyone agreed, finally understanding the title.

 **'He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"'**

"Now that is a true lie" Hermes said proudly. "But he still needs help in changing topics and pep talks" he muttered as everyone nodded.

"So there ends the chapter. Who is reading next?" Rachel asked.

"Before even thinking about reading the next chapter, you have to explain a few terms from the modern world and have lunch I guess" suggested Perseus.

 **A/N: This is the second chapter of the book and I hope you all like it.** **All comments and criticism accepted. Do you think I need to bring in anyone else? If yes, then who should I bring in for the next reading chapter? (Limit is two people) And please do not hesitate to point out if I make any mistakes. I appreciate it!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 23 January 2019**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

 _"So there ends the chapter. Who is reading next?" Rachel asked._

 _"Before even thinking about reading the next chapter, you have to explain a few terms from the modern world and have lunch I guess" suggested Perseus._

 _Present time_

As the reading was over, everyone proceeded to the dining hall, the demigods were discussing about various things as the gods were having their own opinion about the demigods. The most common thought being _'What happens in the future and how are we in the future.?'_

I guess I could take you into the gods' minds and show you a bit of what they are thinking ****(A/N: Please remember that the past gods are different from the future.)****

 ** **Zeus:**** Seems like these demigods are one of the strongest and have gone through a lot... what did Hercules do to them for them to react like that? I wonder who my children are...

 ** **Poseidon:**** My son fought a FURY without even knowing about his heritage? I wonder what my poor boy had to go through, but I am proud of him.

 ** **Hades:**** All the demigods here have the look and sadness of witnessing and fighting a war... Wait WAR? I hope it is not the case here... I think I have an idea who my children are.

 ** **Demeter:**** These poor children need to eat more cereal. Look at how thin and lean they are. I just wish that Persephone hadn't married my brother. ** **(I used cereal here as she knows some things related to the future)****

 ** **Hera:**** How many times will Zeus cheat on me? Anyways, I can't judge people on their parents, right? I will judge them by their skill and attitude.

 ** **Hestia:**** Poor children. All of them seem to be carrying sadness around them and yet make people around them happy somehow by joking aruond and being sarcastic. The way the hearth brightened up when they showed up shows that they were people who brought hope to other people and are natural leaders.

 ** **Aphrodite:**** Soo may emotions are around the room, especially love. OMG! And I'm proud that Piper is different from all my children and is a warrior. And now to the main topic. I am happy to know that my husband cares about me. Maybe I should break up with Ares. I think it was just an infatuation.

 ** **Athena:**** I must give credit to the fact that the sea spawn is smarter than what everyone thinks. Maybe I should give my daughter and that sea spawn a chance.

 ** **Ares:**** Finally! I am happy that Aphrodite has reunited with my bro. You don't get it uh? Well...it was Hephaestus' and my plan to make her realise her true love for her husband. All I had to do was pretend to love her and be a total jackass to people. Anyways, get out of my head punks. I think being with Aphrodite for this long has made me soft.

 ** **Hephaestus:**** Thanks to the plan we made, I got my wife to realise her love for me and vice versa. I need to remember to thank him later and I suspect Leo is my kid as he is always restless...

 ** **Dionysus:**** Well, I am feeling bored overall for now, but this boy seems interesting. Maybe I will enjoy it after all.

 ** **Apollo:**** These demigods are gold! The way they are is so fun unlike the demigods here who are very serious most of the time. I feel a haiku coming up...

 ** **Artemis:**** I am surprised that a few males are exceptions from the others. This Percy is surely one of the exceptions from the usual. I sensed a hunter among the group... I wonder who it is.

 ** **Hermes:**** This is the best time I have had in years. But I think the future is about to be dark judging from the expressions.

 _Meanwhile among the demigods_

The Stolls pulled out Percy, Jason, Nico and Leo away from the group and explained their plan and mischievous smirks decorated the faces of the said demigods by the end of it.

Back to the past demigods. All of them were thinking about the future demigods and a sneak peak on their thoughts here.

 ** **Hercules:**** Well, I should say the future seems to be cool but is also dangerous. But I don't know why they attacked me when I introduced myself. Was it because I was a jerk to them? Or because they think I cheated on the daughter of Atlas as they think so? Well, I will tell you guys what really happened and why I might have changed in the future... wait! I am immortal in the future?

 ** **Perseus:**** These guys seem to be cool and awesome but seem to have suffered a lot... maybe my questions will be answered in this book.

 ** **Theseus:**** My brother is amazing! Defeating a Fury without training is nearly impossible and he did it! Does that mean he had done a lot of impossible tasks?

 ** **Orion:**** I don't know why but a few of them were glancing at me like I have a sad fate? Did I do something wrong to them? What happened to me in the future? But these guys are really cool, especially Percy, even though he seems to have the worst luck out of them all.

 _Back to the living world, out of their minds_

They soon reached the dining area and were shot with all sorts of questions like "How is the future" or "Who are all dating" and "What did you do" from all sides. Finally, Percy, who was running out of patience shouted, "Be quiet" and all the shouting stopped.

"First, let us grab something to eat and then discuss" he said, and everyone settled down with whatever they wanted. "Now ask what do you want ONE BY ONE" Annabeth said, and Hercules raised his hand.

"Now what is your question?" she asked.

"Why did you all attack me when I introduced myself?" Hercules asked.

The demigods looked at each other, deciding who should answer this question and finally opted Percy to explain.

"Actually" he started "I first heard on how Zoe had joined the hunters and got angry on how you abandoned her." Percy explained.

"Oh! And after that, when we were on a quest, we had to get past you and went to ask your permission" Jason said, "You had tried to stall them by asking them to do something, just because the quest was supported by Hera so..." he trailed off.

"I guess I should explain my attitude then. First, I apologize on behalf on my future self to you all" he said looking at the demigods. "The thing about Zoe... I absolutely respected her, and I actually truly loved her so much that I didn't want her hurt by bringing her on a dangerous quest... I also didn't want Hera here" he said glaring at Hera "to make me kill her too like my wife" he concluded in tears.

"I'm sorry for dude. I understand that you did it for her, but she didn't take it like that. She thought that you betrayed her by leaving her at the garden when she betrayed her family just for you, you see" said Percy.

"Also, we were mad at you not for stopping us. We understand your bitter feelings towards her but what made us angry was the quest you gave us and that was to cut off the other horn of the river spirit. Sorry dude but we felt sorry for him." Jason said.

"You are right. I am sorry for that. I don't know what possessed me to do that. I think Orion wants to ask you the same thing." Hercules said.

"Now the next question... yes Athena?" asked Hazel.

"Out of the remaining, will you tell us which ones are siblings?" she asked.

"Well, Thalia and I are full siblings with the same parent but one Greek and the other Roman, Nico and Hazel are siblings one Greek and one Roman, and Leo has no siblings in the room" said Jason.

"Tell us about the future mortal world please? We were given only limited data." Orion said and all the pasts were now interested.

"Well, school is a place of learning things which I guess Athena will like but the teachers are mostly awful..." Percy trailed off when there was a sudden flash and a brick fell on Jason's head. "Brason!" shouted a few demigods as Jason groaned, earning a few chuckles. "That was your 4th or was it the 5th brick?" asked Leo.

"Shut up Repair Boy" grumbled Jason as he read it out loud.

 _"Dear demigods, gods, mortal and satyr,_

 _We will be sending you a few people when you are about to start to read the next chapter. Also to the futures, don't worry. We have given the gods and demigods information about the future to save you from the pain of explaining. And we would also zip up your lips if you are going to say major events which we don't want you to tell_

 _The Fates"_

"That was creepy" said Grover.

"Let's try this out... there are two wars in the future where we fought against -" said Leo.

"Guess it works" said Frank.

"YOU FOUGHT TWO WARS!" shouted the past ones as the futures nodded.

"The future is really messed up it seems. Can you show your weapons?" asked Theseus, curious.

Piper showed her dagger Katoptris, making Aphrodite gasp at the sight of the dagger, Frank showed his bow and arrow and spear, Annabeth showed her Drakon bone sword, Leo, his tool belt and finally, Rachel – her blue hair brush.

Ares smirked at the hairbrush and asked, "What will a mere hairbrush do against a monster?" Rachel just stared at him while asking the Fate's permission and smiled. "Well, this was the hairbrush that hit Kronos in the eye after all" she said with a shrug as the gods looked at her with a newfound respect.

Jason his coin (he received it as a gift after the war) which was a lance and sword Ivlivs and his Gladius from Hera, Nico, his stygian iron sword, making Hades suspect about his father, Hazel, her Spatha, and finally Percy takes out his pen.

"Show us the weapon Percy" Orion and Theseus shouted. Percy just sighed and uncapped it, making the pasts gasp. "Is that Riptide?" asked Hercules, on seeing the leaf shaped sword. "Yes, it is. Also, Percy is famed to be the best swordsman in the future. So be careful" said Rachel and Grover.

"Now that all the conversations are over, shall we start to read the next chapter?" asked Piper, bored out of her mind.

As they were about to answer, there was a sudden flash of light flashing in...

 ** **Hey there guys! I am sorry for the really late update but I continuous project work so everything got postponed. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Before signing out though, who should I bring in for the next chapter?****

 ** **Sally - 3****

 ** **Paul - 2****

 ** **Any other characters you want, please comment as it will be used in the next chapter.****

 ** **Thank you for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 25 February 2019****


	4. Chapter 4: TLT - 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

 **A/N: Rewriting this is a bit difficult when you have a reference to the older version and it is hard to keep track of the characters and there have been slip ups in the past, I know that. So there may be times I might take away a few characters after bringing them in.**

As they were about to answer, there was a sudden flash, leaving in the wake an older version of Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Grover. "Where are we and why are we here?" the new comers asked and then looked at each other.

"Can you please introduce yourselves now? Also, we are a little before the rise of Rome it seems, according to the Fates" said Zeus.

The new comers made a 'Oh' expression and lined up.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Grover Underwood, G-"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of -"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of -"

"Why were their mouths zipped up?" Annabeth asked

"Apparently, we have to guess their parents." Poseidon said.

"And who are you?" asked Nico.

"Seems like we have to go through the introduction again guys." Perseus said, before a note landed on top of him. It read:

 _"Dear demigods and gods,_

 _We have caught them up to date with all the information until now. (including lunch break conversations)"_

 _The Fates._

"Great. Now shall we continue?" asked Percy. "I want to get over this soon."

Poseidon raised his hand for the book. The book was transferred to his hand and he opened he book to start reading.

 **'THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH'**

"What now Percy" the demigods asked as Percy paled along with Grover. They never mentioned this incident to anyone and they are so dead when the others come to know of this.

"Ju...Just re...read on" stuttered Percy.

 **'I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.'**

"Huh?" everyone asked.

 **'This twenty four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle.'**

"True that" they said.

 **'For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.'**

"I hated the mist for that" Percy said as people chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree that it would've been weird and confusing" said Jason, Piper and Leo, referring to the first time they had met.

 **'Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost.'**

"Grover?" guessed Thalia as everyone laughed while Grover blushed.

 **'But Grover couldn't fool me.'**

"Told ya" she said as they cracked up, making Grover blush more in embarrassment.

 **'When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist.'**

"Grover!" groaned Hermes and Apollo. "Don't hesitate while lying" they shouted.

 **'But I knew he was lying.'**

"I must say that you are good at reading people" said Athena.

"But he couldn't recognise a girl having a crush on him." Thalia said laughing as the said couple blushed. Thalia was later having a nice shower though.

 **'Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.'**

"No Percy. Nothing ever happened in the museum. You were dreaming a lot" said Rachel, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

 **'I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.'**

"Those dreams are pretty horrible for someone who hasn't even been introduced to the demigod world" said Orion.

"Don't worry about that. You have seen much worse Percy" said Nico as Annabeth embraced him. The ones who knew could tell that they were referring to the Pit.

 **'The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.'**

Everyone stared at Zeus and Poseidon, asking what the hell was going on and they shrugged, annoyed that they were being stared at even though they didn't know what was happening.

The next group targeted were the demigods. Half of them shrugged while the campers who have heard about it and the questers refused to give away any information.

 **'I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time.'**

"Even now you are like that at times bro" said Leo as Percy rolled his eyes.

 **'My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.'**

"Percy!" shouted Athena and Annabeth.

"Not my fault" Percy said as the 2 of them continued to glare.

 **'I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.'**

"Physically or arguments?" asked Artemis.

"Arguments only Milady" he said as Thalia agreed. "He is actually one of the only males you respect" said Thalia.

Artemis was surprised at her respecting a male 'but who knows what will happen in the future?' she thought.

 **'I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.'**

Athena glared at Percy as a few people laughed.

 **'Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped.'**

"Never face a pissed off Percy" Nico and Thalia said grimly as whoever had seen Percy in his bad mood agreed.

The rest were confused but wisely shut up.

"I'm not that bad" Percy argued as the others disagreed.

"Percy, you had defeated a Fury without training and have faced almost all the monsters known. Even I can't remember the number of monsters you have faced." said Annabeth, causing Poseidon to pale.

"Remember Percy, the way you defeated Polybotes with the help of a statue god? And then you also defeated Titans before and remember what you did down there?" she continued, causing Poseidon to pale more but also was proud of his son.

"Wait? Did I hear it correctly? These demigods fought Titans and Giants?" asked Hercules and the demigods nodded.

"The future is really messed up" said Rachel sadly.

"Shall we continue reading for now? I guess we can keep the stories for the break" said Nico and everyone nodded. Poseidon started reading again.

 **'I called him an old sot.'**

Annabeth and Athena started laughing at this as everyone looked at them with a 'Are you crazy' look.

"What does it mean?" asked Percy

Annabeth, trying to stop laughing just said "Dionysus" and everyone laughed at this as the said person tried to glare at the crowd laughing.

 **'I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.'**

Everyone laughed at this again as Percy blushed.

 **'The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.'**

"And that was your sixth school. Or was it your seventh?" asked Grover.

Percy looked sheepish as some were wide eyed.

"Six schools?" asked Jason.

"Yes and dad, please continue reading" said Percy, not wanting a confrontation on this topic.

 **'Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.'**

Everyone apart from Percy and Leo were confused.

"Paul plays poker?" asked Piper.

Percy shook his head and said "He doesn't. please don't ask now". Everyone shut up but were curious about who he was talking about.

 **'And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees.'**

"Of course, the river" said Jason as Poseidon and Percy smiled.

 **'I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.'**

Hestia and Aphrodite (who was now cuddling with her husband) smiled at Percy and how he cared about his family.

"Thank you for not forgetting me Percy" said Grover in a joking voice.

"Of course, I will never do that G-man" said Percy, seriously.

 **'I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me.'**

"You at least remembered something Percy" teased Hazel and Frank, as everyone looked at them, shocked.

"Close your mouths, it will catch flies. And if you are thinking that the both of us are sweet and naïve, sorry for breaking that impression" said Hazel, giggling.

 **'I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.'**

"Good you did Percy" said everyone present (including ALL the gods)

 **'The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.'**

This caused the 2 book lovers to fume.

Not wanting to fight, Percy said "I am sorry, but I was frustrated"

 **'Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.'**

"I hate dyslexia" muttered all the future demigods, except Frank.

 **'There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces.'**

"Its easier after meeting them though" Percy said. Causing Poseidon to pale.

 **'And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.'**

"And now you can do that" said Hazel.

 **'I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.'**

 **'I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'**

"That is a little too hard for one who doesn't know his heritage Chiron" scolded Perseus.

"It's alright bro. That helped in the end" Percy said to calm down his namesake.

 **'I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.'**

"Good." Said Athena.

 **'I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.'**

"At least you are trying" said Rachel.

 **'I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.'**

A few people smiled at this.

 **'I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.'**

Everyone were paying attention to the book, curious to know what happened.

 **'I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said ". . . worried about Percy, sir." I froze.'**

"Never give away your position" Hermes said.

 **'I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.'**

"Thinking of it, it is pretty hard not to eavesdrop at that time" murmured Leo.

 **'I inched closer. ". . . alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"'**

"They?" asked Paul.

"The gods" replied Grover.

 **'"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."'**

"And that will be a lifetime" said Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo, and received another free shower.

 **'"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—" "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."'**

"The summer solstice deadline?" asked Hera, looking at the demigods.

The older campers remained quiet.

"But that didn't last very long" said Percy as Grover nodded. "It all happened not even a week later" he said.

 **'"Sir, he saw her. . . ." "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."'**

"And I almost went crazy that time" Percy said, playfully glaring at Grover.

"Sorry dude" Grover said.

"No need to apologise. You had to complete your duties, right?" he asked and fist bumped Grover.

 **'"Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."'**

"Don't ever think of it like that Grover" growled Thalia, making Grover pale a bit.

"I don't now" he said.

People who didn't know the story looked curious on what happened.

 **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"'**

"What?" asked Poseidon.

"Its all ok dad. Don't worry" said Percy, trying to calm his dad down.

Even though some of the demigods were jealous of him, they knew that he had gone through a lot, deserving what he got.

 **'The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.'**

"And I was beginning to like you" Hermes said.

 **'Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.'**

"Hiding is good" said Leo.

 **'A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.'**

"Why is Chiron out of his disguise?" asked Annabeth.

"He got uncomfortable sitting in the wheelchair for a whole day." Replied Grover.

 **'A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." "Mine neither," Grover said.'**

'What happened?' everyone wondered.

 **"But I could have sworn . . ." "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind me."'**

"I guessed it right though" said Grover proudly.

 **'The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.'**

"It is good to wait to confirm things" Leo said.

 **'Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed.'**

"Good actor but a bad liar" commented Piper, making Grover blush.

 **'"You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" "Just . . . tired." I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.'**

"You know that I can read emotions, right?" asked Grover.

"I didn't know about it then, but I know now" said Percy.

 **'I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.'**

"Which you always are in" replied all the demigods.

 **'The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,'**

"Wait. 3 hours?" everyone shouted.

"Don't remind me of that" groaned Grover.

"It is very unfair! How do you expect a dyslexia and ADHD kid to sit still for a 3 hour exam?" whined Leo.

 **'my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.'**

"Dam dyslexia" muttered Thalia, cracking a smile as she said.

Percy and Grover, catching up on what she was convey, cracked a smile. "I need to use the dam restroom" said Grover.

"And I need a dam cheeseburger" said Percy.

"I need a dam t-shirt"

"And I need some dam rest"

"Where is the dam snack bar" they said and rolled on the ground, laughing. The others were looking as if they were crazy. Suddenly they sobered up.

"Too bad she didn't understand this" Percy remarked as Thalia and Grover sighed, almost tearing up. Sensing the mood, Athena asked Poseidon to continue reading.

 **'For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.'**

"He never knew that you were spying on him till today you know" said Grover.

 **'"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's . . . it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me.'**

"Chiron!" shouted everyone.

"You surely need some training in pep talks dude" said Hermes as the said person blushed.

 **'Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. I mumbled, "Okay, sir."'**

"I'm going to kill her" muttered Annabeth.

Percy just side hugged her and pecked her cheek.

 **'"I mean . . ." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."'**

"Now he will take it in a wrong way" said Orion.

 **'My eyes stung. Here was my favourite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said, trembling.'**

"I told ya" said Orion as everyone accepted the fact.

 **'"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"'**

"Don't make him feel more worse Chiron" said Frank, staring at the book.

 **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." "Percy—" But I was already gone.'**

"That was harsh" Hercules said.

"Don't worry, I'm past it." Percy reassured him.

 **'On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents.'**

"What is wrong with rich people?" asked Piper and Rachel.

"The rich people I had met till date at that time were jocks and never friendly ones" he replied.

 **'Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.'**

"Don't you dare call us nobodies" said a few people.

"Relax people. He didn't know about his heritage back then" said Hestia.

"Thank you aunt Hes" said Percy.

 **'They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.'**

"At least they asked you" said Hazel.

 **'What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.'**

"Is that what you did during your holidays?" asked Frank. Percy just nodded and stayed silent.

 **'"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.'**

"That is rude" said Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite and Hazel.

 **'The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.'**

"Stalker alert" shouted the Grace siblings.

 **'During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.'**

"You guys were teased at school?" asked Jason.

"Its nothing. Just read on" said Percy.

 **'Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"'**

"You almost gave me a heart attack then Percy" said Grover, as Percy looked sheepish.

 **'Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.'**

"Do not confess Percy" groaned Hermes.

 **'Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?" "Oh . . . not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"'**

"Oh! Pretty much everything dude" said Leo, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **'He winced. "Look, Percy . . . I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . ." "Grover—" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and . . ."'**

"Grover. You are a really bad liar" said almost everyone except Percy and his dad, who were chuckling at what was to be said next. Grover's ears turned pink.

 **"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." His ears turned pink.'**

Now Percy, Grover and Poseidon were full out laughing as it was the other's turn to turn pink. "We think like a goat!" they whined.

 **'From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script'**

All the demigods who had seen the card groaned. "Why is it in fancy script?" asked Zeus.

"According to Mr. D, 'it is funny to watch them struggling to read it'" Annabeth said

"Change it" he ordered.

 **'which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like: Grover Underwood**

 **Keeper**

 **Half-Blood Hill**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

"The camp is awesome" shouted all the Greek demigods as the Romans who haven't seen the camp looked curious.

 **"What's Half—" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped.'**

"Once a seaweed brain, always a seaweed brain" said Annabeth, causing Percy to pout.

 **'"That's my, um . . . summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home.' 'I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded.'**

'This Percy seems to be insecure... was he like that before he came to camp?' thought Annabeth.

 **'"Or . . . or if you need me." "Why would I need you?"'**

"That was harsh Percy." scolded Hestia.

 **'It came out harsher than I meant it to.'**

"Good that you realised that." Annabeth said.

"And all of us have some moments like this" Leo said as Percy smiled.

 **'Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him.'**

"You have a good heart Percy." Said Artemis, as the people present gasped and Percy blushed.

"And modest too" said Annabeth, hugging Percy.

 **'I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.'**

"Wait... you didn't sleep just because of me? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Grover.

"I didn't want to trouble you on that thing Grover. You are my friend and I always worry about the safety of my friends over my life G-man" he replied.

"There goes his fatal flaw again as usual" said Jason.

'Loyalty? I have never seen a sea spawn this loyal in my life till now' thought Athena.

 **'And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me. "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"'**

"And there you zip up your mouth" said Thalia.

 **'There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off.'**

"And I guess that the trouble starts now?" asked Jason.

"I think so" said Theseus, as he saw Grover and Percy glancing at each other.

"And it shouldn't be that hard to fix" said Leo, absentmindedly taking out a few pieces of metal from his tool belt and starts building a small model of Festus.

Hephaestus gasped at the model and asked "Are you my son Leo? And that is a nice model."

"Guess I should have controlled my ADHD a little more." He muttered. "Yes, dad I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user. And that was once a live dragon before it was destroyed. Don't worry though. I have started to rebuild it" He said and lit his hands in fire.

"Come here and show it to me. I will help you if I can" Hephaestus said and beckoned Leo to sit beside him.

 **'Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.**

Many of them frowned at the litter around that place.

 **'On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.'**

People listened curiously to Poseidon reading.

 **'There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks.'**

Athena and Annabeth narrowed their eyes at this.

 **'The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.'**

"Are those the Fates?" asked Rachel.

Percy and Grover nodded grimly, causing everyone to pale slightly.

"And why didn't you tell any one of us?" asked Annabeth, a little hurt at the fact that Percy hid something from all of them.

"There was no time to tell with the quest Annabeth. And then, I totally forgot about it." he replied.

 **'The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.'**

Everyone now started at Percy, worried about him.

 **'I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"'**

"No time to joke around Percy." Said the immature ones, for once, serious.

 **'"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.'**

Everyone gasped at this in horror.

"No...no...no" was chanted all around, worried about him.

 **'I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on." "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."'**

"Just get inside without arguing Percy" everyone shouted.

 **'"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.'**

Everyone gasped in horror.

Looking at everyone's expressions, Percy just said "It was not my life string. It was someone else's" and everyone looked relieved, apart from the ones who fought in the second Titan war.

"Is that..." Nico asked and Percy nodded.

 **'Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.'**

"And why do you keep comparing weird things?" asked Leo.

Percy just shrugged.

 **'At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.'**

"Why now? Couldn't it have started a little sooner?" asked Perseus.

 **'The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Grover?" "Yeah?" "What are you not telling me?"'**

"Everything" they said.

 **'He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like . . . Mrs. Dodds, are they?"'**

"They are much worse Percy" said Nico to the book.

 **'His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.'**

"Of course they are" said Demeter.

 **'He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."'**

"How did you say that this lightly?" asked Hades.

 **'He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older. He said, "You saw her snip the cord." "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.'**

"Very observant" Athena said out loud "It is older than you think" she said, surprising most of the people.

 **'"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."'**

Thalia glared at Grover. "You don't think like that still right?" she asked and he shook his head furiously.

 **'"What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me.'**

"Everyone will get scared alright" commented Jason.

 **'"What are you talking about?" "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.'**

Grover snorted silently as to how it ended up while Percy sent him a sorry look. "You really freaked me out that time dude"

"Its ok dude. I'm sorry too" said Grover as everyone looked confused.

 **'"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"'**

"You figured it out?" asked Annabeth, shocked.

Percy rolled his eyes and said "I'm not that dumb you know"

 **'He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.'**

"So that's why the title was named that way uh" asked Hercules.

There was another flash, which revealed...

 **A/N: Oof! Finally found the original copy of the book on my drives. This is the fourth chapter of the book and I hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted.**

 **I know that many of you had requested that Paul and Sally should come in this chapter. But it was slightly hard to edit it in this chapter which I had written before due to the lack of time. Though, they would be there in the next chapter. Who wants to bring in Gabe here? *evil laughter***

 **The reason I brought in the older versions was because it was becoming tedious with the 7 coming from different timelines. Until next time folks!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing off**

 **Published on 29 September 2019**


	5. Chapter 5: TLT - 3

My Stories - Wattpad

 **A/N: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does. Hope you like it.**

 **Sorry about this late update but... My book was taken down in Wattpad again so... I had to postpone the chapter as I had a part of the draft written on that site.**

Everyone were curious on who was to arrive when the light receded. It revealed a boy about 10 years old, seriously injured and a man, who was tied up in ropes with an onion in his mouth.

 _Just for some stress relief, use it well : )_

 _The Fates_

The injured boy let out a startled yelp as he saw the tied up person and started to frantically get away from him, in turn bumping into Percy, who had positioned himself to stand behind the boy. Nobody except Leo and Nico seemed to realise the flash of fear that Percy showed when he saw the tied up man before them. "Please don't hit me! I will do anything you say!" the young pleaded. Percy just hugged him and led him outside.

Everyone just stared at the place where the two and standing, shocked at the turn of incidents and started whispering on what happened.

"Who was that boy?" "What happened to him" "Where had the two gone?" "Why is the man tied up?" "What do they mean by stress relief?" were the most asked questions while Leo kept silent, keeping his promise to Percy on not telling anyone on what Percy revealed to him.

Minutes later, Percy came back with the sleeping boy in his hands and sat near Annabeth. The boy looked less bloody and seemed familiar but chose to ignore it.

"Who is it Percy?" asked Annabeth. "He never told me anything. He fell asleep even before I could ask anything ." he replied, which was partially true.

 _What actually happened with the duo_

 _The boy had started to have a panic attack as Percy carried him outside. "Don't worry dude. He is not here. No one will hurt you." he said, trying to soothe him down, and succeeded in it._

 _"It's Smelly Gabe isn't it Percy?" Percy asked while tending to his wounds and the boy looked at him, shocked. "How do you know that? And how do you know my name?" asked the Percy. "After all even I had suffered it. And I am from your future Percy. We are on a special place, reading a book about our lives. For now sleep" he said to little Percy and carried him outside to the throne room._

 _Back to the present_

Before anyone could question anymore about the boy, there was another flash of light, revealing Sally and Paul with shopping bags in their hands. They looked around for a second, confused at the change in their surroundings while Percy was overjoyed on seeing his mother there.

"Hey mom!" he exclaimed and rushed to hug her, but not before setting the little Percy down on the couch.

"Percy?!" she questioned, not believing she was on Olympus, meeting her son. She returned the hug so fiercely that it could have rivaled Tyson's hug. The gods were watching this in amusement, while the demigods were happy at the mother son reunion. All the demigods had know how the mother son relation was... Actually any demigod that met Sally considered her as their mother.

"Hey Paul! How's school without me?" Percy asked as he broke out of the hug. "It is all going great but your friends miss you Percy" Paul replied. Only then did they realise they were in front of the gods and proceeded to bow but Zeus stopped them.

"No need to bow here. Please introduce yourself. Before you ask, we are in the period before Rome according to the Fates, reading a book." he said.

"Sally Jackson-Blofis, mortal and mother of Percy Jackson. And is that Gabe?" she asked in astonishment at the sight of the man tied up. "Yup, the Fates have asked us to use him for stress relief." he said with a mysterious smile which was mirrored by his mother, the look in their eyes sending shivers down everyone's backs.

"Wait...When did you guys marry? I was there only for the engagement at the end of September..." Percy said.

"We married on Christmas, Percy. And I am Paul Blofis, mortal and step father of Percy." Paul said.

"Now...who is going to read?" asked Poseidon, holding up the book.

"I guess I will read" said Paul and the book was passed on to him.

 **'GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS'**

"What is it with the weird titles again?" Leo cried out.

"Sorry again about that Grover" said Percy, looking apologetically at Grover while ignoring Leo's question.

"I understand it dude. Even I should say sorry for that" he said as they bro hugged.

 **'Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.'**

"That is rude Percy" said Sally as she started to scold him along with Hestia.

 **'I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"'**

"That is true. It can scare anyone." said Piper.

 **'Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.'**

"Taking advantage of someone's weakness is bad Percy" scolded Sally as Grover blushed in embarrassment as some laughed.

"Not always" chorused the demigods, referring to the monsters that attack them.

 **'"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.'**

"Prank time!" shouted Leo, Apollo and Hermes.

"That is the current address boys" said Sally and chuckled as the pranksters pouted.

 **'A word about my mother, before you meet her.'**

"Cool"

"Amazing"

"Best mom ever"

"Nice cook"

"Kind and caring"

"A little strict maybe"

"Awesome"

"Strong willed" were some of the chorus answers that were heard all around.

 **'Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.'**

"That is evident everywhere Seaweed Brain" commented Annabeth.

 **'Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five'**

Glares were sent at Zeus for that.

"What is your problem?" asked Hera

"As if I know why I did that. It happens in the future!" Zeus replied.

 **'and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.'**

"I will help as much as I can if you need any help in obtaining a degree" said Athena.

"Poor lady, going through all those hardships at such a young age" muttered Hestia and Artemis.

 **'The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.'**

"Those were one of the best times I had had in my life other than having Percy and meeting Paul" said Sally, recollecting her memories of the time the two spent together.

 **'I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.'**

"Your dad visited you?" asked Piper, wondering how he could remember such small things vividly.

 **'My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.'**

"It is difficult actually and...it might also spoil other relationships if she had one" said Hera.

 **'See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.'**

"A lie but not a lie and partially true. She is very awesome" said Hermes, who was looking at her with awe.

 **'She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.'**

"You can never be one and that why you are unique and that is what I loved in you the most son" said Sally.

"Like dad said to me, she is a queen among woman" said Percy, proud of his mom. There was another minor flash which left a small box in its wake along with a note.

 _We would like to say that today is mother's day but since there are no mother's days here, you have to celebrate it after reading this chapter and we have sent whatever you had wished for. And Sally, don't fear saying it during the party. A few may get a few surprises during the party._

 _The Fates_

Most of them were happy, some overjoyed wile the rest were a little sad but were happy.

"Let's finish this chapter quickly then. I am really curious on what is to happen." said Frank as the others nodded, just as curiously.

 **'Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.'**

Everyone scrunched their nose suddenly. The room had started smelling the same way as described in the book and it was unsettling. "So... that tied up man is Gabe if I am right?" Dionysus asked, the stench of alcohol reeking him.

 **'Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.'**

"What happened? Did he do anything bad?" asked Hazel, concerned.

"Wait and read please" said Percy.

 **'I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.'**

"Ewwww!" exclaimed a few people at the visual of this scene.

 **'Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."'**

"That's not the way to greet someone" said Hestia at this as most of them agreed.

 **'"Where's my mom?"' '"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"'**

"Seriously? You would say that to a person who just returned home?" asked Hera as Percy shrugged. "Happened always" he said as Sally looked at him.

"And you never thought of telling me?" she asked. "Never thought it was important" he replied.

 **'That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?'**

"That was better than what he does other times" muttered Percy. Fortunately for him, no one heard him.

 **'Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.'**

Aphrodite looked a little green at that making Hephaestus comfort her. Some of them glanced at the body in front of them and planned on what to do with it...

 **'He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer.'**

"That male seems to be worse than the normal pigs" spat out Artemis and Percy was silent, knowing what is to come very soon. He sighed and tried to steel himself up for what is to come while looking at the boy on his lap. He knew who he was and was sure that his mom could recognise him for now but, it won't be a secret for long by the end of this chapter. He made a silent eye contact with Nico and Leo, conveying that they need to explain whatever happened to him if the mini him started panicking.

Actually Percy had told Nico whatever happened to him when he was young after the second Titan war when he was having a nightmare. He was used to hiding his PTSD from his time with Gabe so the war hadn't affected him that much in his sleep.

But when one day Nico came to seek comfort from Percy, he had come across Percy in his nightmare, resulting in Percy revealing his secret to Nico and made him promise not to tell anyone about it.

 **'Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.'**

And then the room was so silent that they could even hear a feather drop.

The room was silent for about 15 minutes, thinking about various things.

'Why didn't he tell me' thought Sally, Paul and Annabeth.

'He has had a tough life' thought a few gods and the demigods.

'That is sad. A great boy like him has had a rough past' thought Hestia and Artemis.

"What had happened to him?" asked Thalia quietly.

No one had expected a sarcastic, joyful, loyal and over protective guy to be abused when he was little.

They all glanced at the man, who was by now shivering from head to toe, well as much as he could do that and tried to worm away from the crowd, only to be stopped by a minor hurricane that suddenly surrounded him with winds bellowing in his ears and his muffled screams were heard above all the noise it made.

Before anyone could start questioning him though _mini_ started to wake up. **(From now on I am calling the younger version** _mini_ **in order to avoid confusion)**

"What is happening?" _mini_ asked sleepily, rubbing in eyes to wake himself up. "We are on Olympus, reading a book and... everyone just found out about Gabe." Percy whispered and he could see the slight flash of fear which turned into wide eyed wonder when he saw the water and air swirling around the place Gabe previously was in.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, I have disposed him and married a much nicer person" Sally said reassuringly. "Mom?" _mini_ asked, noticing Sally for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered as she gently checked over _mini._ "Mom, I'll explain everything afterwards. Just not now... " Percy trailed off, trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the others. "Maybe after finishing the book where each of the future demigods can share their pasts. I don't want to talk about it now." he said and everyone agreed though reluctantly.

After a short round of introductions and explanations to _mini_ , the demigods had silently asked Poseidon to allow entry so that thy could torture Gabe for sometime.

"I'm sorry baby, that you had to go through this. You could have told me right? I would have made sure he wouldn't have done anything to you." said Sally, hugging both the Percy's tightly.

"We didn't want to bother you with this mom. You already had a lot of tension at that time and we didn't want to disturb you more. Shall we start reading now?" asked both the Percys' in unison.

The demigods had returned by that time, just in time for Paul to start reading the book.

 **'"I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow.'**

The people in the hall started to get angry again at that bastard.

 **'Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.'**

A few people had a oh face on their face when they realised why Sally married him.

 **'"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"'**

"He knows math?" asked Theseus, wearing a shocked expression along with almost everyone.

 **'Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."'**

"At least one of them is a little decent" muttered Artemis.

 **'"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.'**

"Well I said it a little soon" she muttered.

A few people scrunched up their noses in disgust.

 **"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"Will be done" said Dionysus, shocking the demigods a little, making them stare at him.

"What?" he asked, catching their stares.

"Read on. you will know" said Annabeth.

 **'"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"'**

"That man dares to say that? I will kill him in the future" said...more likely shouted Artemis. "Or... I'll just deal with him here." she said with a feral smile as she entered the hurricane. Gabe's screams could be heard but no one felt any pity for that monster in a human form.

"Trust me, he has been taken care of" said Sally, smiling slyly along with Percy, leaving the others in the dark.

 **'I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.'**

"Ewww!" said Aphrodite, disgusted at the description.

 **'I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.'**

"Once sarcastic, always sarcastic. The king of sarcasm uh?" asked the Leo.

"I'm natural that way I guess" shrugged Percy.

Artemis came out of the hurricane with a satisfied smirk, that made everyone shudder, wondering what she had done to that man.

 **'Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.'**

"You seriously need to stop comparing those things with that bastard dude. I can't take that mental image out now" complained Hercules.

 **'But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons. Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"'**

"Thank you for that description Percy" said Sally, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **'She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old.'**

"Glad to know that I have that effect on you son." chuckled Sally.

Hera smiled a little seeing the mother and son relationship

 **'When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.'**

"She is very patient with someone that horrible" said Aphrodite and Artemis, for once agreeing on something.

 **'"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.'**

A few people started drooling at the name of candies.

 **'We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters.'**

"Guess that will take sometime Percy" said Grover, laughing.

"Shut up" murmured Percy, blushing at the comment.

"What happened?" asked Thalia, mouthing blackmail at Nico.

"Grover don't-" "Once during lunch break, these two had caused a big food war that lasted the whole time because..." trailed off Grover.

"Because of what?" asked Hercules curiously.

"Well nothing much. Just a small quarrel on who is better on Greek mythology in school." he replied as everyone chuckled at it.

"That was fun though. All the food flying around the hall that day. But I felt sorry for the teacher though." said Percy.

"And that was one of the hilarious moments that year" said Grover.

 **'She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?'**

"Mother son relationship goals!" exclaimed Aphrodite as everyone smiled at the close relationship between the mother and son.

 **'I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.'**

"I know that is how you are whenever you see me Percy" said Sally, ruffling her sons' hair as the bigger Percy hugged Annabeth, causing _mini_ to blush.

 **'From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"'**

Everyone growled at that. "Great way to spoil a moment" said Hestia.

 **'I gritted my teeth.'**

So did everyone present.

 **'My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.'**

"A school teacher won't be fitting uh?" asked Paul, pouting slightly.

"Not like that Paul. It was just an expression for how much my mom is worth" said Percy.

 **'For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.'**

"That is one whole round I guess" said Piper

 **'Until that trip to the museum ... "What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?" "No, Mom."'**

"Don't lie to your mother Percy" scolded Hestia.

"And you know that what that lead to right?" asked Sally as Grover and Percy looked at each other sheepishly.

 **'I felt bad lying.'**

"Good you realise that" said Hera.

 **'I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.'**

"That would not sound stupid to her dude" said Jason.

 **'She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."'**

"Montauk?" asked little Percy.

 **'My eyes widened. "Montauk?"'**

A few people chuckled at the expression both the Percys gave. Both excited, overjoyed...lets just say mixed expressions.

 **'"Three nights—same cabin." "When?" She smiled. "As soon as I get changed." I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.'**

"Probably spent on gambling away for poker or buying beer bottles I guess?" asked Rachel as the Percys nodded.

 **'Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"'**

"Please let me go another round this freak Milady" asked Thalia but Artemis shook her head, stating that he should recover at least a little after all that beating before anyone can have a round at him, lest he dies with all the anger everyone is letting out.

"So you are a huntress then right Thalia?" asked Artemis as Nico commented. "You were a tree at that time remember?"

A few people were confused at the statement but didn't comment anything.

 **'I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.'**

"Would've been better if you had hit him Percy" said the Perseus.

 **'"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"'**

"Won't let as usual then I guess" muttered little Percy.

 **'"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go." "Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."'**

"Your mom is great. Very brilliant, good at bribery and can be practical, is kind and strict... one of a kind your mom is Percy. Unlike mine" said Thalia, remembering all the things her mom did.

 **'Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"'**

"Close your ears everyone. Mom's gonna have a fit here" said Piper as everyone closed their ears hurriedly, anticipating the screech from Aphrodite.

"HOW DARE HE TELL HER TO CUT DOWN A WOMAN'S CLOTHES BUDGET?"

For those who didn't cover their ears in time, they had to say good bye to their hearing for a few hours until they could here normally. Unfortunately for Gabe, Poseidon had seen it a right time to let down the water barrier and therefore, completely exposed him to the loud noise and the whole crowd. Sally at once covered _mini's_ eyes. The rest could see the horror that had happened to him, arrows sicking out of his privates, clothes completely torn with tatters sticking onto him, chocking on the onion and bleeding everyone, it made a sorry sight. Not that anyone cared.

 **'"Yes, honey," my mother said. "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." "We'll be very careful."'**

"And we were very careful. Not a single scratch right mom?" asked Percy as the trio who knew what had happened chuckled, keeping the others in the dark.

 **'Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.'**

"That would have been good Percy. Why didn't you do it?" asked Perseus.

"Just didn't want to miss a good trip to Montauk I guess" he replied.

 **'But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?'**

"Just for you Percy. Just for you" said Annabeth, hugging him tightly.

 **'"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."'**

"There is the Sass King taking control again" commented Leo.

 **'Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.'**

"Wait he has brains?" asked Hazel.

 **'"Yeah, whatever," he decided. He went back to his game.'**

"He contradicted your statement Haze" said Frank.

 **'"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. An hour later we were ready to leave.'**

 **'Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.'**

"That human pig... no it will be an insult to pigs if we call him a pig" said Leo.

 **'"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."'**

"Yup not a scratch was there. read on what had happened" said Sally.

"Like he would be the one driving. He's like twelve?" muttered Rachel

Paul chuckled as he read the next line.

 **'Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.'**

Rachel flushed as chuckles were heard throughout the room.

 **'Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe.'**

"Nothing would have happened" said Zeus.

"Just wait" was all Percy would say.

 **'The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.'**

"You are most likely the most powerful son of Poseidon, Percy. No offense to the others though" said Hades.

 **'I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.'**

"Wish I could do that" muttered Leo and Frank.

 **'Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.'**

"And still you would love that place Kelp Head" said Thalia.

 **'I loved the place.'**

"Told ya"

 **'We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.'**

"Those were one of my best days in my life..." said Sally.

"Emotional moment!" squealed Aphrodite.

 **'As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.'**

"Like Piper?" asked Jason.

"Like Piper but more likely shades of blue." said _mini_.

 **'We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.'**

"Why is it all blue?" asked Theseus.

 **'I guess I should explain the blue food.'**

"Finally a mystery is about to be revealed!" said Frank.

 **'See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop.'**

"Again this is due to that bastard uh?" asked Clarisse.

 **'This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.'**

"You most likely have a danger streak along with a rebellious streak" said Rachel, laughing, causing Poseidon to pale a little more.

 **'When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.'**

"And that did happen. She has written 3 books till now" said Annabeth.

"I am also going to finish the fourth one" said Sally

 **'Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.'**

"Something some of us always wanted" muttered Leo.

 **'"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."'**

"Now that I see it...you both look a lot alike" said Artemis

 **'Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."'**

"Even though I don't know much you son...from reading and hearing about you in this time, know that I am proud of you" he said.

 **'I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.'**

"No such thing will matter for the gods Percy. You know that now right? asked Paul

Percy nodded silently in response.

 **'"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?" She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." "But... he knew me as a baby." "No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."'**

"That is so sad you know, even though the gods are happy to have a baby, love and care for them, ultimately we have to follow these laws, preventing us from showing how much we love them" said Apollo.

 **'I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...'**

"You did visit him when he was young uh?" muttered Sally.

 **'I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.'**

"Don't feel bad about it Percy. We all have felt that way" said Thalia.

 **'"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"'**

"Those places are not that fun you know" said Leo. "Going from place to place to escape and suddenly going to a boarding school does that to you" he said.

 **'She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something." "Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.'**

"That was too harsh Percy" scolded Annabeth.

"I know 'Beth and I'm still feeling sorry for that" Percy said.

 **'My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy. "Because I'm not normal," I said.'**

"Everyone is special in a unique way Percy. Don't take it in that way." said Demeter.

 **'"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." "Safe from what?" She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.'**

"More flashbacks now I guess" said Dionysus, in a bored tone.

 **'During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.'**

"And you know what? Everyone thought that I was crazy like the Mrs. Dodds incident." said Percy.

"I know that very well dude. Now you know that it is real right?" asked Leo.

 **'Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.'**

"And there you pulled out a me dude" said Hercules.

"This is not the only time he has done your achievements though" said Thalia.

"And no disclaimers for now on that topic" said Percy, shutting them all up.

 **'In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.'**

"I know you didn't want to spoil that trip but it would've been better if you had told me what happened at school beforehand so that I could've been prepared you know" said Sally as Percy seemed a little sheepish.

 **'"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it." "My father wanted me to go to a special school?" "Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."'**

"And we are mentioned finally!" said all the Greek demigods.

 **'My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?'**

"Just for your safety Percy" said Hestia.

"I know that now aunt Hes" said Percy, making Hestia smile a little.

 **'"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good." "For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.'**

"Most of the parents will feel that way when they have to send their children away from them. Its natural most of the time" said Paul, understanding the situation.

 **'That night I had a vivid dream.'**

"And for your information, he has some of the worst dreams one can ever have" said Nico.

 **'It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.'**

"What the hell is the problem between you two now!" Demeter cried out in frustration.

 **'I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!'**

"And seems like I have won that fight" Zeus said smugly as most of them rolled their eyes.

 **'I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane." I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.'**

"And what made old Seaweed Brain forget that fact?" thought Athena. She then thought about the title and concluded that something was stolen and it started a fight between the two of them...if the title was The Lightning Thief then... Athena's eyes widened at the conclusion and prayed for it not to be true.

 **' Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.'**

"What monster is it now?" asked Theseus.

"Wait and watch bro. Most of you may be stunned by the end of the book I guess" said Percy

 **'Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.'**

"Do you know how much time it took for me to find you at the cabin? I can understand that you were freaked out but that was too much" said Grove as Percy put on a sorry smile.

 **'"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.'**

"Come on now dude. please stop this over reaction please!" pleaded Nico and Thalia but instead just got another free shower.

 **'"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"'**

"Language" said Hera, causing a few people to laugh.

"I hope she isn't going to turn into Steve" whispered the all the future kids among each other.

 **'I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...'**

"Don't exaggerate Percy" groaned Jason.

 **'My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!" I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!" Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.'**

"You did finish that one finally" exclaimed Leo. "And now, we have a mother's day party to get ready for" he said.

"Alright then. Everyone assemble here in...two hours time as myself Hermes and Dio have a party to set up" said Apollo, sending everyone out of the throne room, each one thinking on what was the surprise waiting then, the secrets that were to be revealed and what they could probably gift their moms. As they were all about to go in their own ways, another note was found near the doors which said...

 **A/N: And finally I have completed the chapter even if it is a little overdue. I have decided that I will continue this book and my updates might be very slow but I will continue this version. All comments and criticisms accepted. Hope you all liked it! And the update before exams seem to be a trend for me now...**

 **Next update on Mother's day! I know that it is a long time away but... since the next chapter relates to that and some serious talks, I think it will be perfect for it... See you in May! Unless you want it to be on Woman's day (that might be a little tough as my annuals will be going on, but I can try)**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 4 February 2020**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Alright then. Everyone assemble here in...two hours time as myself Hermes and Dio have a party to set up" said Apollo, sending everyone out of the throne room, each one thinking on what was the surprise waiting then, the secrets that were to be revealed and what they could probably gift their moms. As they were all about to go in their own ways, another note was found near the doors which said..._**

 _You have 3 hours to get ready before we bring in our surprise guests. We will be sending back mini Percy to his own time line. All your clothes will be found at your parents place. And maybe it will be the best for everyone if you introduce yourselves with your parent's name... it will cause less confusion later on._

 _The Fates_

"And that means everyone must reintroduce ourselves again. Explanations will be given later, maybe during or after the party" said Nico firmly.

"Then I will start it. Thalia Grace... Daughter of Zeus"

"And lieutenant of Artemis." Percy added pointedly.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter"

"Two children with the same mother Zeus!" exclaimed Hera as Zeus shrank back in fear.

"Moving on... As you already know, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Said person just gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "And I'm physically 14 but practically should be in my 80s..." he said.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Same as Nico though. Physically 13 and but technically should be in my 80s. " she said.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendent of Poseidon" Said person snorted. He couldn't believe that this Chinese Canadian baby man was his son. "And I'm a shape shifter." he said.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Leo Valdez, fire user son of Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Rachel Dare, mortal and the current Oracle of Delphi"

"Grover Underwood, satyr" "And the Lord of the Wild" Annabeth prompted.

"Now everyone get out so that the room can be prepared." said Apollo, shooing everyone out.

"Percy, can I talk with you for a moment?" Sally asked, looking at Paul nervously.

"Sure mom…" Percy said, equally nervous that she was going to question him about whatever Gabe had done to him.

The rest of them quietly filed out of the hall, giving the family the privacy they need. The 3 of them just looked at each other, taking in the reactions and emotions of each other before Percy started to speak.

"Mom, I know that you are… upset that I didn't tell you about Gabe and what he did…" he said, shifting his feet. "I am not talking about that Percy. That, we can talk about it later on before we head to bed. But… um… Today I had visited the doctor for my monthly check up and... I found out that I am pregnant and am two months along..." she said, trying to gauge Percy's reaction.

"Are you serious mom?" asked Percy after sometime and Sally nodded. "I AM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" he exclaimed and rushed to give his mother a tight hug.

"So you are not upset about it?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not. I mean, I am getting a sibling! And I know that mom always wanted to have another child… so why should I be upset?" he asked, confused.

"Thank you Percy. But don't forget young man, you still have to give me an explanation" she chided and Percy nodded, knowing that he couldn't escape her.

While this was happening, Annabeth and her mother were chatting about books and anything related to knowledge while Aphrodite was talking about fashion with her daughters (which they totally hated).

Nico and Hazel were just chatting with their dad about the underworld and they powers they had. Grover was just roaming around Olympus, enjoying nature along with Rachel.

Frank was having a hard time though. He was totally not into war and blood and stupid fights, which was exactly what Ares was doing. He just wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Finally, everything was set, everyone were ready. All had assembled at the throne room, which now looked like a party hall, waiting for their surprise. They all got a note that said you will get whatever you wanted and the surprises in 3...2...1 and here was a loud BANG!, causing everyone to turn to the middle of the room. And there in a pile was a lot of gifts, all wrapped up while there were a few women on the other side.

Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Thalia just froze in shock and the only thing they could whisper was "Mom", staring at the pile in utter disbelief. All the women were slowly getting up, cautiously, checking their surroundings.

One of them started reaching out for their gun, another one reached for her toolbelt while the others looked around.

"Wasn't I at a battle field?" the one with a gun asked.

"And wasn't I at the workshop searching for the keys?"

"And I had just returned home with my daughter after the little outing?" the woman who looked like a model said.

"And was I not at the underworld?" asked a ghostly woman who looked like a seer.

"MOM..." their respective children shouted, causing the women to whip around to the source of the voices, for the first time realizing that they had company. "You are back!" everyone whose parents had died shouted.

The mothers just stared as somewhat older versions of their children rushed towards them and soon were crushed into a hug. "Look at how you all have grown...and why are you acting as if we had died?" asked each parent.

"Weren't you just two years old when I left you and you were about 9 or 10 Thalia" asked Beryll Grace.

"Well...you see mum... we are from the future and you died a few years later?" Thalia tried to explain

"Leo... weren't you just 7" asked Esparanza Valdez.

"And is it the night of **(insert random date)** mom?" asked Leo.

"Yes it is darling. Why do you ask?"

"Because you died today mom" said Leo as he started to cry, causing his mother to gush over him.

"Frank, you have finally gotten you growth sprout" said Mrs. Zhang

"All thanks to dad...and by any chance were you fighting in Afghanistan right now?" he asked.

"Yes... I was about to defend a few soldiers… why do you ask?" she asked

"Because... you died protecting them and I went to camp after your funeral... and I learnt to do this." he said as he turned into a poodle and jumped around his mom, causing his mom to turn into one also and play with her son.

"And mom... I forgot to show this" said Leo as he lit up his hand.

"You got control of your fire powers?" his mom asked.

"After I went to camp this year mom" he said and started to catch up with his mother.

"Hazel... I thought we died?" her mom asked.

"We did die mom... but my brother brought me back to life and the curse is gone mum" Hazel said and went on to catch up with her mother. And all this while, the rest of them were watching the reunions with smiles on their faces.

About half an hour later, the four groups returned, the kids explaining whatever happened in their lives to their mothers and explaining the situations right now. After a whole lot of introductions, Apollo asked "Shall we start the party? Right everyone...the plan today... the first one hour is explanations that a few people owe here. then there will be a dance, a few games and you have a diner in the corner. So please enjoy yourselves" he announced and the music started.

Everyone sat around in a circle and the first question was asked to Percy from Athena.

"Hazel and Nico you say that you should've been in your 80s but yet you look in your teens...Why is that so?" asked Hades.

Hazel looked at her mom while Nico looked at the demigods. "Hazel and I were trapped during 1942 in Alaska due to a trap laid by Gaia..." at this gasps were heard from the people who hadn't heard the story "...Where she manipulated my daughter through me to raise the bane of Hades but we were able to stop it by sacrificing ourselves and ended up in the Fields of Asphodel. Later it seems Nico here..." she said pointing at Nico "...helped her out of there and gave her a second chance." she finished.

"That was illuminating...now Nico?" asked Hades. "My story will be short I promise. I was born in the 1930s and sometime between 1940 and 1945, Zeus thought it would be great to kill my family and blasted the hotel we were in, killing my mother while dad dipped my sister Bianca and I in the river Lethe and left us at Lotus Casino and we were released 70 years later. Bianca soon died in a quest though. But I am happy now."

"And lastly... Frank. You said you were a descendent of Poseidon. Care to explain?" Frank looked at his mom and she started "Our family descends from Periclymenus, the grandson of Poseidon who had the ability to shape shift and we migrated to China later and back to America. So we have a varied culture. What happened to the stick Frank?" she asked suddenly.

"The stick is safe mum. And anyways... the curse was lifted off me after the war so... nothing much. But I'm still careful with it. I have it in a fireproof bag." he said, showing the bag. Soon, everyone were exchanging gossips, catching up, making friends and so on. Soon it was time for the new comers to leave but not before gifts was exchanged.

Sally got a jewellery set crafted by Percy and Tyson sometime back along with a pendant that held a picture of herself, Paul, Percy and Poseidon in it. The pendant was in the shape of a conch that changed colour frequently. Leo gifted his mother something he made on the spot. It was an intricate photo frame that held the picture of the two of them with his dad and Festus.

Frank and Hazel together gifted their mothers a small ring that was crafted by Leo with a ruby and emerald in the middle. Jason and Thalia gifted their mother a lightning pendant while Annabeth gave her mom a few books from the future. Piper just gave her mother a picture of her daughters fighting, showing that not all of them were wasting time in front of the mirror.

They bid their goodbyes and were flashed out the place, the Fates promising that the parents who died will be allowed to retain their children's last gifts to them, thus simultaneously giving them a closure that they were able to meet their parents one last time.

"Alright people, any other talking can be done tomorrow. Now everyone head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be quite a long day." shouted Hera as the demigods went to their parents place (in Rachel's case Apollo's and Sally and Paul at Poseidon's), waiting for a new day.

One thing everyone agreed upon was... It was the best mother's day party.

 **A/N: And that is the 6th chapter with the mother's day thingy as promised. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted. The next one… I'll make no promises on when it will be out… but expect some surprise guests in the next one! And I will be covering the Percy's explanation in the next one, I promise!**

 **A few clarifications:**

 **1) I haven't mentioned Nico's mom here as he doesn't know her very well as the others do. And Rachel's mum… I don't know much about what to write on her.**

 **2) I mentioned Annabeth and Piper giving gifts to their respective mothers as... well... its rare that they get a chance to spend time with their parents, even if it is their past selves.**

 **3) I haven't mentioned the past demigods' mothers as I didn't know what to cover for them...**

 **4) I didn't include the gods gifting their respective mothers as... well... they don't exactly have a strong relationship with each other I guess? So please don't get offended if I've missed anything.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 10 May 2020**


End file.
